


Decadence

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Chubby!Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley has a vagina (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Discussions of sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Feeding, Feedism, Gen, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, actual sex, fat kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Crowley was always so slim, with his spindly arms and long thin legs. Aziraphale always loved imagining his love plumping up, his stomach filling out and his limbs fattening.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kinda drunk ngl so like. Enjoy drunk horniness that I may continue.

Crowley let out a long, loud burp, resting a hand on top of his swollen stomach. It was certainly larger than it had been a few months ago, with his angel making it his duty to fill out the demon. Crowley’s once gaunt cheeks were now round and beautifully plump, his hollowed stomach a nice and large pouch that was swollen from his indulgences this evening and every evening before. Aziraphale loved feeding his demon, as it was a virtue in sorts. Giving food to others who won’t have it other wise and all, ignoring the gluttony of the action as Aziraphale usually fed Crowley a meal fit for six rather than one, or even two. 

Aziraphale looked over to his plump demon and chuckled, coming over and running a plump hand over Crowley’s slowly fattening figure, kissing his cheek softly. He loved the softness of his actions towards his adversary, treating him so gently that it was torture in a sense.

“Are you full now, my dear?” 

“Far from it, angel.”

Aziraphale felt his grin spread and went to happily pick up the cheesecake he made for his lover, the weight and size much too large to fit in any human. He knew his Crowley could pack it away though, as he knew Crowley hated to disappoint. He set the cheesecake down and sat down, running a hand along his plump demon’s body. While Aziraphale was naturally on the fatter side, or at least as naturally as a ethereal entity could be, Crowley always ran slim due to his serpentine nature. With a lot of talking and thorough conditions, Aziraphale found his fantasies a reality. He didn’t mind his plumpness, but he rather enjoyed purposefully fattening others. 

The angel was allowed to stuff his lovely demon full, running a thumb along his bottom lip and forcing more heavy cake within his mouth, smearing icing and cream along his mouth while he fed the skinny demon more and more. It didn’t take any longer than the two thought it should to start seeing results. Crowley let his clothes run small naturally, teasing and tempting his dear angel with his widening rump and puffy cheeks. They could barely stand to keep their hands to themselves. 

His Crowley was wonderful. Being so round and decadent, a true portrayal of gluttony and greed in centuries prior. His stomach rested on his thighs, soft and vast, his thighs straining his trousers and always touching if not spread like a whore. His ass stretched out his trousers to the point of near ripping constantly. It was lovely having lustful stares on his rump, waiting with baited breaths if his trousers would finally fail him. Maybe one day Crowley would let them, for the sheer amazement and worship it would grant him. 

“Cmon love, I know you can fit more in your lovely stomach” Aziraphale roughly rubbed his lover’s stomach, grinning at his pained groan, followed by a wide mouth. His lover was stuffed but was always willing to eat for the angel. “Good boy” 


	2. Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not drunk so it’s not horny.

“My dear, as much as I love having you on me, you are getting quite heavy.” 

A gentle hiss followed by a tongue flick was what Aziraphale was met with, and he just hugged and bopped the snake on his head. Crowley had gotten quite plump over the course of a few months, something both of them were more than happy with, and the change had followed Crowley when he turned into a snake. Thankfully, for he was not really just a snake, he had no health problems an obese snake would have, but he was such a cute little sausage. 

“I love you too, now get on my shoulders before you fall and hurt yourself,” Aziraphale smiled and adjusted for his love, continuing on his day. “It’s also just a tad more comfortable, having the weight on my shoulders rather than my waist.”

They went about their day together, with Aziraphale feeding Crowley bits of meat as often as possible. Crowley seemed to be drowsy and content, accepting the food every time, though Crowley had developed a fondness for eating much like his lover. The demon savoured every bite, but often had more than strictly comfortable, simply to see the pleased look on the angel’s face. 

Aziraphale gently pet Crowley’s snake head, occasionally feeding him. His dark scales were still shiny and smooth, though there was some separation between them now due to his growing mass. He was quite thick and heavy no matter what size he decided to be, always appearing fatter than expected. Though maybe that was just all the extra snacking Aziraphale didn’t realize Crowley did.

“Love, it’s nearly supper time. Do you want to change back so we can go out?”

Crowley let out a little hiss before slithering off Aziraphale, changing back once he was fully off. His stomach appeared rounder than normal, still very full with all the snacks Aziraphale had fed him through the day. The angel blushed lightly, as he hadn’t realized just how much he had fed him. 

“Well? Are we going out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the encouragement! It’s not horny cause as I said, not drunk, but it has sausage Crowley and honestly I think that’s a fair trade.


	3. Eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose drunk and horny? Finally some fucking smut. First time with Crowley getting eaten out and Aziraphale loving every second of it.

Crowley was laying on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position. It was quite hard, for he was quite literally stuffed to the gills. Aziraphale made sure of it, lovingly putting food into his mouth long after Crowley expressed his discomfort, feeling his stomach ache and stretch. It was probably only due to the other’s affectionate actions he was able to finish off the angel’s dinner menu at all, since it was probably one of the heaviest meals he’s eaten. 

Once Crowley was comfortable, though probably not by coincidence, Aziraphale walked back into the room. He smiled at the other and sat down beside him, giving his stomach can affection rub, leaning forward to kiss him passionately. After a long day of snacking and a filling dinner, Aziraphale believed the demon deserved a reward for his good behaviour. 

“Oh my Crowley, you’ve certainly eaten a lot.” He commented, “I’m sure a family of six would have had leftovers behind if they had what you did. But my lovely boy finished all of it.”

The affect was immediate, Crowley letting out a pitiful sound at the other’s words. It was no secret that Crowley enjoyed being told he did well, as both Heaven and Hell denied him that pleasure. It was only at Aziraphale’s holy hands did he get that approval. 

“Oh yes. I’m quite proud of you. I know it was quite difficult, I saw it, but you kept going cause you knew it’d make me so happy, though you’d tell me if it was too much right?” Aziraphale continued. When Crowley didn’t immediately respond the angel pressed lightly on his stomach, a pained whimper escaping his lips. 

“Of course angel.” Crowley gasped, cheeks flushed a lovely red colour as he felt the heat build up in his stomach. It was different from normal, a more aroused side of him coming to the forefront.

“There we go. Now my dear, would you rather me fuck your pretty cunt or ride you?” He hummed lightly, still rubbing the other’s stomach but letting his hand wander lower, closer to his crotch. Of course, if Crowley didn’t want to go any further Aziraphale would be fine with that. Gently belly rubs to bed were always good. 

“I uh. I nnn” Crowley was panting by now, squirming light at both prospects. He loved having Aziraphale in him, but he also loved when the other mounted him. It was like choosing between cookies or brownies. “Can you. Fuck me?”

“Oh of course love.” Aziraphale smiled and thought up his genitals, a nice thick cock of decent length. Neither really liked anything too extreme but admittedly Crowley liked feeling a bit used. “Would you like it to be anal or no?”

“Mmmm no. I like it. Um. The other way.” His cheeks burned, Aziraphale had a nack of making it sound as awkward as possible. Crowley thought up his own genitals, though the way he imagined them now was different from before. Now they had plump lips and a cherry sized clitoris, from experience they both enjoyed it best this way. 

Aziraphale stripped his lover, kissing the most he could as he peeled off layers of tight clothing. Crowley’s thighs were thick enough they touched if not spread out, his stomach getting softer gradually as the night progressed and the food turned into more fat. He had quite a nice rump that would probably end up red if Aziraphale had his way, loving the way it looked when he swat at it. Aziraphale had his indulgences. 

“Hmmm yes. You don’t mind if I taste, do you?” The angel had already begun to move, allowing the demon time to spread his legs and show off his goods. Aziraphale smiled and kissed his clit first, saving the gasping sound Crowley made to memory. He opened his mouth and lightly began to move, opening his mouth and letting his tongue slide out and lick at the other’s entrance. He groaned softly, mouthing at Crowley’s fat cunt, continuing his actions. The demon let out soft gasps, moaning softly as the angel teased him so. “Mmmm. This would be blasphemy wouldn’t it? Worshipping something that is not God. You’ve achieved quite a temptation, getting a principality to leave God’s light. Quite a good demon aren’t you?” 

The worship didn’t end for quite a while, with Aziraphale making sure to thoroughly tease and edge his demon along, peppering compliments and encouragements along the way. His Crowley was so good, his breathy gasps and labouring moans. His first orgasm surprised Aziraphale, sucking at his clit and letting his tongue play with it. 

“Angel!” He groaned, gripping Aziraphale’s hair tightly. He was quite a lovely sight, so full of food and pleasure, Aziraphale wouldn’t have been opposed to leaving the demon like this forever. Just a constant display of gluttony and sloth. 

“Mmm,” Aziraphale didn’t let the other’s orgasm stop there, continuing to play with his cunt till he could feel his clit twitching like a hummingbird and how thoroughly drenched his entrance was. Crowley was still making little noises, his fat body on display for his angel to view, what he allowed to happen to his once slim figure. 

“My goodness you’re a sight dear. I wish you could see what you do to me.” Aziraphale pulled the other into a kiss, letting a hand go down and unbutton his trousers. He pulled out his cock and lightly stroked it, managing to guide it to where he wanted it to go while still lip locked with Crowley. “I love you.”

“I lovennnnn. I love you too,” Crowley managed to get out. 

“Good boy. Great boy. You’ve done so well my dear.” Aziraphale let out a long moan as he sunk into Crowley’s cunt, bottoming out easily. Crowley was so wet and loose, so turned on that Aziraphale was easily able to slide into him. “Mmm you feel great love.” 

It only took a few minutes of lovingly dragging himself in and out of Crowley for Aziraphale to finish, watching the other eat more once he found the snacks he stashed away around their bed emerge. His demon was so full of sin in the best possible ways, indulging for Aziraphale to watch and admire. He was so round and indulgent, gaining weight so easily and rapidly that if he were not an occult being it would’ve been concerning. Crowley’s fat jiggled and moved softly from Aziraphale’s movements and when he filled the demon up once he finished he got slightly fatter. The angel could feel the demon tighten around his cock slightly as he orgasmed once more, flicking at his clit, with his spare hand. 

“Mmm. Thank you love.That was amazing.”

“Nnnk.” Crowley answered, already half way to sleep. 

When they woke in the morning it was hardly a surprise that they were in a clean bed with no evidence of last night besides a few pictures neither of them took. They’ve learnt by now not to question these things and just saved the pictures of a stuffed Crowley and a panting Aziraphale for when one were away.

The several new inches on Crowley’s waist were hardly unappreciated as well. 


	4. I’m so sorry not a real chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorty

Im drunk but I cannot think of anything to write so plz send me requests I hate when people update without really updating tho so here’s some starters I wrote but plz send me things to write 

“Good boy” Aziraphale whispered, pushing another forkful of cake into the demons mouth. His hand wandered down and rubbed his belly, allowing it to dip lower into his trousers and tease Crowley’s clit a little, swirling his finger around it and getting rough before coming back up. He loved being able to freely give his affections, and Crowley’s little noises made it all the better. “Cmon dear, I know you can fit a lot more in there.”

Aziraphale loved watching Crowley eat, how his thin lips stretched and the slightly uncanny way his mouth opened so wide for a particularly big bite of something. The small snake like movements were scary to some, but pleasantly Crowley to the angel. “You’ve gotten quite big yknow. I know we don’t have a scale but perhaps we could invest in one. Act surprise when the numbers keep going up and up and up, never mind how you’ve been eating. I know some humans love that.”

“Mmmm I have an idea angel.” Crowley interrupts, sitting up properly.

* * *

“Hmm. You’re quite insatiable aren’t you dear?” Aziraphale asked, letting his hand fall and rest on the other’s rounded stomach. Crowley had been snacking and eating all day, with no indication that he was the least bit full. The only evidence that he wasn’t starved was his bloated stomach, nice and taut and full of food. Aziraphale was happy his lover was eating his fill, and since they never worried about bills or the like it wasn’t as if they had to watch how much they ate for budget reasons. “Eating, eating, eating. If you continue like this you’ll be quite as plump as Santa Claus  by Christmas.”

“We both know that you made him up so no angel knew you snuck into houses of those less fortunate, angel.” Crowley drawled, not paying too much mind to the fingers squeezing and pinching his fattened sides. “Though I do take credit for the capitalization of the holiday. For once, that was actually me.”


End file.
